


under my umbrella

by Trish_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, based off of tom holland's iconic umbrella performance available on youtube, tendou is very good at dancing ok, tendou is very soft for his loved ones (aka you!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_writes/pseuds/Trish_writes
Summary: “So what do you say, Sa-to-ri? You up for the challenge?” You say with a teasing lilt to your voice. He sees the challenge in your eyes and he thinks that maybe he’ll humour you, just this once.“You’re on”, he replies with a grin.In which you jokingly challenge Tendou to perform in the up-coming talent show. You don’t think he’s actually going to do it, and Tendou is hell bent on proving you wrong.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> search "tom holland lipsync battle" on youtube to see the dance video that started this all. literally so self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy anyways!! rated T mainly for the use of swear words. don't be shy to give constructive criticism! :))
> 
> cross-posted on my tumblr [@trish_writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/trish-writes)

Tendou is out backstage, waiting his turn to perform for the long-awaited talent show. The other dancers, both male and female, are waiting alongside him, waiting with bated breath. The vocalists, the bands, and the stand-up comedians have already performed. There’s only one more performance from the martial arts committee to really get the adrenaline pumping within the audience. After they finish, Tendou and the rest of the Miyagi City Dance Crew would debut to the awaiting crowd. 

From beside him, his old teammates were preparing for the inevitable. Semi, Ushijima, Yamagata and Reon had agreed to come to the show to play support, after hearing the shocking news from Tendou himself. They wouldn’t be dancing of course, but having their presence there soothed Tendou nonetheless, and it reminded him of his original objective that was the main motivator for him, for all this time.

_Make the audience yours. Dance as if you own the stage and the complete attention of the people watching you. ___

____

The sentiment itself is enough to send a shiver down his spine. On reflex he curls his toes and wills the pounding of his heartbeat to calm down, as if the whole world could see his nerves as if on display. He grins to himself and his friends shoot him a look. 

____

The sharp noise of the audience's applause dies down. With the entire venue bathed in silence, Tendou’s heartbeat crescendos up in anticipation. He waits for the final words and finally, they come.

____

“And up next, it’s the Miyagi city dance crew, dancing to singing in the rain by Gene Kelly,” the announcer declares. 

____

_Breathe. You’ve got this. ___

______ _ _

There was a silence… and then the curtains were drawn. 

_____ _

There he is, Tendou Satori in the flesh, wearing a pinstripe suit and a smart, wide brimmed hat. The music playing was cheerful and vintage, the smooth, velvety vocals echoing through the stage as he skipped about with a spring in his step and hand on his hat. He knows this is just the beginning. He does a good job at spinning around and tapping his feet, putting on a show for all eyes to see. Underneath his hat, his eyes are shining. Underneath the grip of his hand, is an umbrella situated between 

_____ _

The music changes. It changes into a steady beat led by the percussion that duels with breath-taking vocals, as lights flash and fellow dancers in black bodysuits come on stage from the sides. The song that’s playing now is Umbrella by Rihanna, and when Tendou comes out from behind a wall of umbrellas --held courtesy of his friends-- his suit is off, he has the same umbrella in hand, and on his body? A fucking leather bodysuit that ends mid-thigh.

_____ _

He looks like a hired dancer for a private show. Along his bony shoulders are thin leather straps that lead down to shiny shorts, that streamline his body and draws attention to his actions in a way that the old volleyball uniform fails to do; tight enough to showcase his body, not enough to restrict movement. There are frills along the hem of the shorts that put emphasis on his legs, the same legs that are covered in fishnets that lead down to black ankle boots. The lingering stares he earns makes him feel like a palace courtesan from a time long gone, but that doesn’t matter right now.

_____ _

_Make the audience yours. ___

_______ _ _ _

Tendou repeats the words in his head, and does exactly that.

_______ _ _ _

The crowd is already cheering, high-pitched whistles and excited whoops that get drowned out by the music. Tendou starts strutting to the beat and becomes a new persona. Tonight he isn’t the ex- middle blocker of one of the best volleyball teams of the nation; he's just Tendou Satori. A red-haired dancer tasked with making the entire venue fall to their knees. 

_______ _ _ _

With the electrifying music that’s just the right blend of passion and longing, he turns his body into a weapon of well-practiced moves, a weapon of seduction set to kill. He doesn’t have time to contemplate the wide-eyes of his friends, or the way his movement made your jaw drop -- because whatever it is you’re feeling at the moment, he doesn’t think it’s disgust.

_______ _ _ _

Instead, he throws himself into his dancing, as if he was part of the dance club he teamed up with, as if he was born to move for his lover, for you and only you. His legs strut to the music and his hips move like even Shakira can’t match his tempo. He’s constantly on the move, dropping down to run a hand up his leg, throwing his head back and moving his torso to do a complete body roll that’s directed towards flushed faces and parted mouths. He’s spinning the umbrella between nimble fingers, and holding that same umbrella between his legs as he sways his body to the beat.

_______ _ _ _

He falls deeper into the mania of the performance. He dances in sync with the rest of the crew. The flashing lights and the roaring crowds become a blur once he really gets into it; it’s as if he’s in his world, it’s as if the only spotlight is on him and you and whatever lies in between. Tendou wants to cross that distance, and so he does. 

_______ _ _ _

_“You can run into my arms  
it’s okay don’t be alarmed  
come into me…” ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rihanna sings with a voice straight from the heart, and as if on cue he cat-walks to the edge of the stage where you’re sitting nearby, head thrown back and his glistening neck on display. His arms are wide open as if sending an invitation:

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Are you really that unaffected? Why don’t we find out, he seems to say, even with his mouth shut and in the form of a tantalising grin. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He doesn’t ask for an answer to this question. Rather, he drops to the ground, onto his back, and arches his back upwards in order to feel the burn of leather across his ribs. His eyes flit to your face, he sees the stiffness in your jaw, sees your knuckles clutching onto the armrests for dear life, he sees your familiar eyes and he swears he sees the reflection of his red hair in the darkness of your pupil, like a flame in the dark. Satisfied with your response, he slinks back into the formation, and continues his performance; he doesn’t glance at your face again, he lets you burn. In the background, Rihanna continues her heartfelt singing:

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So gon' and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more…” ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Following the bellowing voice, the dance becomes more intense and all of a sudden there’s water pouring down, supplied from the special effects team. Tendou uses the water to his advantage, splashing it forward using his hand, slicking his hair back with the streams running down his body. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He ends the routine with a forward flip onto his back that quite literally, knocks the breath out of him and the people watching. There’s a definite roar as the audience responds, people screaming names, shouting their disbelief, and throwing out compliments like it’s going out of style. Blasts of confetti are falling through the air, streams of colour interrupting his view and despite that the only thing he can bring himself to look at is you.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You, _Tendou thinks. _It’s always been you.___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now that the performance is done with, there’s only one thing left to do. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He takes the umbrella that was lying on the floor, he opens it and holds it up his head. With a low bow to the audience, he links arms with his brothers and sisters in arms, and they saunter off of the stage. He feels eyes on the back of his neck and down the curve of his spine. Paired with the sweat on his back and water running down, it feels like he’s become one with the sky and rain. He sends one last lingering look towards you, and with a jerk of his head he manages to convey one simple message:

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Meet me outside, I got something to say to you, _and because the two of you are in sync, always will be and always have been, that’s exactly what you do. Ignoring the calls from his friends, Tendou makes a bee-line for the nearest exit. You meet him outside with butterflies in your stomach and your heart on your sleeve. When you do spot him standing in a warm coat, comfy sweatpants and the same umbrella he used to perform in hand, you move to make way towards him. Tendou spots you as well and before you know it you’re both locked in a tight embrace that chases away the chill of the night.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey! So how was my performance, hm? Did ya like it? Did I blow your mind outta the water like I said I would?” he asks excitedly, and you watch with amusement as he beams brightly and dives right back in to pull you even closer.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You did fucking great, Tendou-kun.” You stuff your hands in your pockets and the two of you start walking home side-by-side, the sound of his voice being enough to drown out the rain. At some point, the rain gets heavier and Tendou’s only response is to use one arm to press you flush against his side. It feels nice like this, a warm hand on your shoulder and a familiar face still beaming with excitement and an umbrella overhead to keep you dry. In the background you hear thunder and you flinch only for Tendou to lay a hand on your head and tuck it near his chest. From this up-close, you can hear his heartbeat grow steady, from this up-close, you can hear a familiar tune being sang:

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella-ella-ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh…” ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
